muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 713: Rosie O'Donnell
Plot Summary Kermit, Walter, Fozzie and the rest of the Muppet gang must prepare for a comedy show in honor of their guest star, Rosie O'Donnell.........but they must find the comedy props box to get ready for it. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Rosie O'Donnell's dressing room door 7 times........and tells her '14 2nds 'til curtain'.........and Rosie agrees to do a comedy show with them. *'The Muppet Show' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a super fast jet plane *Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne and Wanda sing Winter Wonderland *Kermit thanks Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne and Wanda for bringing a wonderful winter scenery to their performance............. *Fozzie is next to do Bear on Patrol..........so he gets his Patrol Bear costume on on him. *Bear on Patrol Sketch #-Patrol Bear (Fozzie) tries to identify who stole the magazines from the magazine rack.........and he realizes it was Rizzo and his rat gang. *Pigs in Space Sketch # (Ultimate Shrinking Gun): Dr. Strangepork invents the Ultimate Shrinking Gun.......which shrinks everybody else on the Swine Trek down to 5 inches short. *At the Dance Sketch #: All of the Muppet dancers dance romantically with their partners........ *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #: Gonzo is in the hospital for a dosage of laughter and excitement......... *Sam's Editorial Speech: Sam lectures on what it's like to steal from other people........and it could make anybody else a criminal. *The Swedish Chef Sketch #: The Swedish Chef prepares to make snicker doodle cookies............but they get very sneaky and begin playing hide and go seek in his kitchen." *Muppet News Flash: The Muppet Newsman announces that a rocket bus is about to land right in the middle of their universe.......but a toy sized 1 lands right on his desk. *Muppet Labs Sketch # (Automatic Fly Swatter): Bunsen and Beaker test out the Automatic Fly Swatter.....which swats Beaker's right hand away. *Closing Musical #: Kermit, Walter, Rosie O'Donnell and the rest of the Muppet gang sing and do the Hokey Pokey...... *While Kermit thanks Rosie for being on the show with them........Fozzie comes in to thank them for letting him do a comedy sketch with her.........and they all smile at him and agree with him. *Statler: "So, uh.....Waldorf............you think you could do a comedy sketch like that?" *Waldorf: "No.........what makes you say that?" *Statler: "Throw in the banana cream pies........" *Statler + Waldorf: Wildly Songs and Sketch #s *Winter Wonderland (performed by Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne and Wanda) *Bear on Patrol Sketch #-Magazines missing from the magazine rack *Pigs in Space Sketch #-Ultimate Shrinking Gun *At the Dance Sketch #-Same as always *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-Gonzo as the patient *Sam's Editorial Speech-What it's like to steal from other people and could also make anybody else a criminal *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Snicker doodle cookies *Muppet News Flash-Rocket bus * Muppet Labs Sketch #-Automatic Fly Swatter *Closing Musical #-Hokey Pokey (performed by Kermit, Walter, Rosie O'Donnell and the rest of the Muppet gang) Muppet character voice performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Louise Gold as Mildred Huxtetter (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Episodes